


The Room Where It Happens

by TrashMomma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton-centric, Hamilton - Freeform, I regret this, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, had to repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMomma/pseuds/TrashMomma
Summary: It's smut and you shouldn't read this.





	The Room Where It Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaiiitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiiitea/gifts).



Burrs P.O.V.-

¨How does that arrogant, immigrant, orphan, hot piece of ass walk around like he didn't just publicly embarrass me?” I ask myself incredulously as Hamilton struts around the bar drunkenly.  
He always has been a flirty drunk, but it starts to cross the line when I see him start removing articles of clothing. A white button up hitting the dusty floor causes me to slam my shot on the bar a little too harshly. Though I return to it not long after; after all. I can just throw away my shot.  
A deep sigh escapes me as I order as many drinks as I can with the money currently sitting in my pocket. I was originally going to spoil Theodosia with it this evening, but seeing Hamilton send me that little smirk of his as he defies me sent me here with a thirst for alcohol and a semi- rubbing against the confines of my pants.  
After a while of drinking my worries away a sudden warm heat on my back startles me out of my drunken thoughts. I snap my head to the side to get a glimpse of what has caused the sudden attack, but only catch attack glimpse of hair before wet heat is on my nape and slowly spreading to my jawline. Groaning I lick my lips and turn around in my seat and nearly push him on the floor in surprise when I see it was Hamilton doing such lewd actions.  
His face is plastered with an innocent look and his milky white chest is smooth and on display for me to hungrily take in. My hands find there way to his subtle curves, but then I realize.

This man is married.

I rear back as if my hand was burnt and jump out of my seat. I quickly grab my coat and make to slip out of the bar when I feel someone's hand cup my dick through my pants. I bite back the groan and brush away the hand. Walking out of the bar into the chilly night air. The rhythmic taps of my shoes against the pavement bring an odd feeling of calm to me. I tilt my head up and sigh, watching the breath filter into the air with small clouds of condensation.  
I register my chipped front door and blink in confusion. I must have walking here in a daze, shaking my head and chuckling with empty amusement I unlock the door only to see a white piece of paper flutter to the ground. I furrow my eyebrows and bend down to reach for, and almost fall on my face when my ass is slapped.  
The sound echoes through the silent home and whirl around and see Hamilton leaning against the doorway with a bold smirk on his face. He seems to have removed his pants as he is standing in only his undergarments, but it still goes straight to my cock. A blooming heat of arousal begins to spread throughout my groin and I send a pointed glare at him.  
I look down at the envelope and skim through it. Theodosia is apparently heading out to get some more tea bags from Great Britain's main commerce. I vaguely remember complaining to her about it this morning and smile to myself. Emotions. I am about to go to my room and take care of my problem when nobody is around.  
Except I’m not alone. Because a hot and almost naked Hamilton is standing there ready to be fucked into a mattress. I slump in disappointment when I remember, once again, that he is married. My eyes fix on his wedding ring placed on his left ring finger. Until it goes flying past my head and on the coffee table with surprising accuracy. The loud clatter it makes causes me to wince, but his smirk just grows wider. When he stalks up to me it takes almost all my self control not to snap and pound him into the wall. I manager to reign in my growing hunger and stare at him. I feign boredom and watch as he bites his lip and walks closer until we're flush together.  
My efforts amount to nothing however, when he grinds his hips into mine and lets out a needy whine. The whine turns into a drawn out moan when I grab his wrist and spin him around to be pressed against the wall. The outline of my erection fits perfectly between that cute ass of his and I teasingly grind against him a little before stopping. His hips move back to continue, but I growl warningly into his ear.  
“Did I give you permission servant?” I practically spit the last word out and he whimpers in response, but stills his hips nonetheless.  
“Sorry Master,” I groan feel myself twitch in my pants. Licking my lips, I pick him up and take him to my bedroom while rubbing his ass through his thin boxers with my large hand. His cute mewls entice me to hurry up, so I speed my pace up and throw him on the bed.  
I grin and unbuckle the belt on my pants while looking down at his flushed face and dilated eyes. Once the belt is undone I tie one ankle to a bedpost so that he has to keep his legs spread. Making sure they aren’t too tight (like my pants) I sit back up and admire my work. His ankles are bound so that it will expose his tight ass and he has his hips up and back arched so perfect for me I decide to go ahead speed the process up.  
Hurrying I realize that Theodosia could return any minute. I guess I’m disappointed I can’t drag it out, but we could always meet up again.  
I have my pants off in record time and drop them somewhere on the floor. His boxers come off next and accompany mine on the shaggy carpet.  
His legs open wider, so I take the invitation and slide in between them. His cock is erect leaking a trail onto my pristine sheets, making them glisten. I watch it with an odd fascination, but come back to the present when I feel him press his hips back onto my painfully hard member.  
Looking up at his face his expression is oozing sex and lust. Drool was dripping off of his red lips from licking them excessively. His chest coming in heaving gasps and his cock hard twitching from the cold air.  
Grinning I grab the small bottle of lotion out of my drawer and pour a fair amount on my fingers, but look at his small puckered hole and pour more.  
Probably a virgin,  
I look at my slicked hand and rub my pointer over his pink entrance. It gapes and welcome me in. I slide my finger in easily to the second knuckle and blink in shock.  
Maybe not…  
Hamilton gasps and shudders above me and I smirk. Slowly thrusting my finger in and out I rub his soft velvety walls and swallow in anticipation. His wet tight heat seems to swallow my finger whole and I prod another at the side of my other. The tip of it enters and soon enough both are fully in and I start to scissor them; effectively loosening him up.  
The third fingers goes in and almost immediately they hit his prostate. I let out a sigh of relief, I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to find it. Hitting it repeatedly I thrust my fingers into the small bundle of nerves and mentally map it for when I actually enter him. His moans turn higher pitched and more drawn out, so I remove my fingers and grab ahold of the base of his pulsing dick, and squeeze. Keeping him from tipping over the edge and cumming. His brows furrow in frustration, but I pay it no mind and focus on lubing up my cock to prepare to enter him. The tip is just barely entering when Theodosias chipper voice rings out throughout the quiet house. “Dad I’m home! I have more tea bags! I also found a really nice new pillowcase! I figured you may want an extra. Where are you?”  
We both freeze, and I sit back on my knees away from Alexander. Then I hastily call back, “Alright, I’m going to sleep in my room, so please don’t enter!”  
My voice is loud and booming compared to hers, and a muffled,"Okay!” replies.  
Sighing, I look down and am struck with a wave of heat going down to my groin when I see Alexander has his own fingers in his mouth, causing his whimpers to be muffled. I glance down and see his fingers working in and out of his own entrance.  
Groaning quietly I grab his wrist and pull out his fingers. I slowly rub the tip of my cock against his puckered entrance and push the head in. The first inch pops in, and I bite my lip from being too loud. His mewl though is enough for me to stop and wait for him to quiet down. Remembering he’s drunk and is out of his mind right now I slip my index finger down to his mouth and push it inside, prodding lightly at his tongue I vaguely wonder what it would feel like on my cock. It almost seems as if there really is someone's mouth on my cock, but I look down and realize I was still inside of Alexander.  
Smirking I thrust my fingers to the back of his throat and slide in fully to the base in his ass simultaneously. His throat convulses in a soft gag and tightens around both my cock and fingers. His moan is loud and thankfully concealed, because it would have sent Theodosia barreling into my room.  
Sighing at the soft heat I experimentally thrust my hips in and out slowly a few times. His whine and motion of his hips signal to me that he’s ready, so I pull out ot the tip before pistoning back in so hard the slap of skin is echoing off the walls of my bedroom. I silently hope that it isn’t too loud for Theodosia to hear, but the thought is shoved to the back of my mind as I continue thrusting at an almost inhuman speed, the slaps and quiet groans filling the room. He moves his hips back in time when I push into him, soon we’re chasing our orgasms and I slow down to a stop before that can happen, whilst grabbing the base of his dick once more. He growls and tries to fuck into my hand, but I keep my grip tight.  
His lips move, so I pull out my fingers so he can speak. He swallows and quietly whispers in a wrecked voice, “Master.. I want it..” His voice is ragged and scratchy, but it only makes it that much more hot.  
“What do you say servant? If you want something you need to ask your master nicely.” I keep my voice down, but it still is rough and demanding.  
“Please Master, I need you inside me,” a hiccup and then, “Please fuck me, I need it.” He’s crying now, tears fall down his face and onto his hands that are holding himself up. I swallow and struggle not to cum right then and there. I reach around and wipe his cheek with the back of my knuckles.  
“Well since you asked so nicely…” I cut myself off by thrusting hard and deep. I grip his hips hard enough to bruise, but that only seems to make him even more turned on. He thrusts back and bites the pillow to keep his voice quiet. I pound into him and huff into his ear, my body blanketing his. I’m so close to him that I can feel the sweat on his body and smell the alcohol. What with being closer I hear his voice that’s he’s trying to cover up into the pillow. This time when his cock twitches and he breathes faster I let him. He cums hard enough to pass out (although the alcohol helped no doubt).  
His hole clamps down on me and I let myself tip over the edge. My vision is blanked out in white and I cum hard. I pant and heave through my orgasm while grinding my cock into Alexander, milking it for what I can. When I come to I have my forehead resting on the small of his back. Emptying myself into his limp body I sit there until it grows too uncomfortable. Pulling out I watch the cum drip out of him and down his thighs. They leave a pearlescent trail that makes them shine. Its oddly fascinating and I watch until it starts to dry before getting a rag and cleaning up. While I’m climbing under my newly changed sheets next to his sleeping from I’m struck with a thought.

I’m glad I was in the room where it happened.


End file.
